Nigel Marven
Nigel Marven (born United Kingdom, 27th November 1960) is a British wildlife presenter, television producer, author, and ornithologist. Bio Episode 3.4 Nigel is working with the camera team from the Evening News newspaper planning to expose the operations at the ARC and the anomalies to the media and public eye. He first appears in the car that pulls into the airport hanger to discover the anomaly. Shortly after the group set up the cameras, Jenny Lewis and Connor Temple appear on the scene. However at this point the camera crew have spotted the Velociraptor that has come through the anomaly. Nigel is able to identify it and beckons it, before it bites him and runs back in through the anomaly. Suddenly the Giganotosaurus appears through the top of the anomaly and eats Nigel alive. (Episode 3.4) Behind the Scenes Nigel Marven played himself as a cameo in Primeval. He studied botany at Bristol University until the age of 22 when he left to begin his career at the BBC Natural History Unit in Bristol. Over the following years he worked firstly as a wildlife documentary researcher for such programmes as My Family and Other Animals then went on to produce such series as The Land of the Russian Bear. He enjoyed a 12-year professional collaboration with David Attenborough whom he holds in high esteem. In 1998, he moved to ITV where, to his surprise, he found himself being asked to present wildlife documentaries as well as producing them. Nigel is also known from his work with the Walking with Dinosaurs sequels. Chased By Dinosaurs, two episodes featuring Nigel Marven, stars Tarbosaurus and Therizinosaurus in the first episode in which Marven tracks the biggest dinosaurs and the longest claws. In the second he takes a look at some of the largest dinosaurs, being Giganotosaurus and Argentinosaurus. Marven returns in Sea Monsters Trilogy, trying to survive the seven most dangerous seas of all time; Cameroceras, Cymbospondylus, Dunkleosteus, Basilosaurus, Megalodon, Liopleurodon and Tylosaurus all feature. Nigel also stars in the latest special: Prehistoric Park, six episodes in which he tries to collect Tyrannosaurus Rex, Mammoth, Smilodon, Microraptor, Arthropleura, and Deinosuchus for a prehistoric zoo known as Prehistoric Park. He is known for his unorthodox, spontaneous, and daring style of presenting wildlife documentaries as well as for including factual knowledge into the proceedings. This has led some people to compare him to Steve Irwin. In his first television series for ITV, Giants, he swam with a great white shark without the protection of a cage. Other scenes included him having a goliath birdeater spider, arguably the largest spider in the world, walk over his face, and grappling with a fifteen-foot rock python deep in its underground lair. This style of presenting has won him many viewers to his succeeding series' and to date he has presented 21 wildlife series' for TV. The number of creatures that have been covered by Marvin that have also appeared in Primeval should be noted. These include: *Arthropleura (Episode 1.2, Prehistoric Park) *Mammoth (Episode 2.6, Prehistoric Park) *Deinosuchus (Fire and Water, Prehistoric Park) *Giganotosaurus (Episode 3.4, Chased by Dinosaurs) *Hesperornis (Episode 1.3, Sea Monsters Trilogy) *Liopleurodon (The Lost Island, Sea Monsters Trilogy) *Mosasaur (Episode 1.3, Sea Monsters Trilogy) *Pteranodon (Episode 1.5, Episode 2.2, Episode 3.10, Chased by Dinosaurs) *Smilodon (Episode 2.3, Prehistoric Park) *Terror Bird (Episode 3.6, Episode 4.7, Prehistoric Park) *Troodon (Extinction Event, Prehistoric Park) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Extinction Event, Prehistoric Park) *Velociraptor (Episode 3.4, Fire and Water, ''Chased by Dinosaurs)'' * Gallery Bitch.jpeg Weinie.jpeg Bug and Bitch.jpeg|Nigel gears up to an Arthropleura Marven, Nigel Marven, Nigel Marven, Nigel Marven, Nigel